Days of Wonder
by sweetnsour560
Summary: Fantasy- Buffy Summers, class nerd, and Spike Giles, former nerd, never met before they were placed in 11th grade English and World Studies together. They both claim to hate each other at first but fate keeps pushing them together and they can't resist.
1. First Day

Title: Days of Wonder  
  
Chapter: 1/?  
  
Description: Buffy, considered a class nerd, had never noticed Spike before he was placed in her English and World Studies classes. They both get off on the wrong foot, but can't seem to stop thinking about one another. Confusion, misinterpreted signals, and romance galore!  
  
Author's notes: Well. Another high school fantasy fic. So I can't claim that this is the first one ever done, but can almost guarantee that it's an original plot, considering that it's half based on my friend's life. Believe me, her life was the real drama.  
  
Buffy looked out across the endless fields of multi-colored hair and piercings.  
  
The first semester of Junior Year is tedious, Buffy thought, still searching for a familiar face. Usually she would have organized a meeting spot, or had everyone carry walkie-talkies, but she had forgotten at the last moment and was forced to face a probability that she was going to be alone for the year.  
  
Just when she thought that she would have to start befriending the druggies, she saw a flash of red hair bounding exuberantly towards her.  
  
"Buffy!" Willow cried. "Buffy!" The two girls found each other and embraced.  
  
"Did you see your schedule yet?" Willow asked.  
  
"Not really," the blonde replied.  
  
"Well, go!" Willow urged. "You only have so much time before someone like Angel decides to steal it and hold it ransom." Both girls wrinkled their noses at the mention of the quarterback. Angel was the captain of the football team, which automatically made him a complete jerk. Furthermore, he was known for having 5 girlfriends at a time and replacing them when he got bored, which was often. Even so, the female population of Sunnydale High thought that he was almost as godly as Zeus himself.  
  
So far, neither Willow nor Buffy had spotted the lug.  
  
"Maybe he's finally crawled into a corner and died," Buffy supplied joyfully.  
  
"No such luck," Willow replied. "He was just made temporarily invisible by the crowd of cheerleaders surrounding him." She pointed towards a clump of red uniform-clad girls. Sure enough, Angel was in the center of attention.  
  
"Jerk," Buffy said under her breath.  
  
"Hey!" Willow shouted suddenly, "Xander and Tara are here!"  
  
Willow ran off towards the new arrivals, leaving Buffy to laugh at her antics.  
  
After the red head practically tackled the two, Buffy followed more slowly, not wanting to embarrass herself anymore than usual.  
  
"Ah, Sunnyhell High," Xander mused when Buffy caught up with the group. "Place of teenage depression, heartbreak, and evil teachers."  
  
Tara laughed at this quietly. She was noted as being the more quiet one of the group, but when she did say something, you could be sure that what she said was right on target.  
  
Just as Xander was about to crack another joke about their place of education, Faith decided to show up. You could almost see Xander's hormones going into overdrive at the sight of her.  
  
"Hey B," Faith greeted, nodding to Buffy.  
  
"H-hi Faith," said Xander timidly, not noting whom the greeting was directed to.  
  
Faith noticed Xander talking to her and answered, "Hey Harris, how's it hanging?"  
  
Xander blushed a bit and looked at the floor, amazed that this hot girl was talking to him at all.  
  
Willow had noticed the looks that Xander was giving Faith, as well as the drool hanging from his chin. She nudged him slightly and gave him a knowing grin.  
  
Crap, Xander thought. She's never going to let this go!  
  
Just as Xander was about to threaten Willow to tell everyone all her secrets, the first bell rang and he was swept away in the wave of students heading to class. 


	2. Introductions

Title: Days of Wonder  
  
Chapter: 2/?  
  
Author's notes/ summary: See previous chapter ----------------------------------  
  
So far, the school hadn't exploded, which made Buffy's day seem fine. She had gone to the office and picked up her schedule card (which remained unharmed) and was stopped by the principal who had congratulated her on the first-place science project she had done the year before.  
  
After assuring her modesty, Buffy had gone blushingly off to compare schedule cards with her friends.  
  
She found out that Willow and Tara were in her gym class (which wasn't her best subject) and that she had English and World Studies with Tara.  
  
Since her first class was World Studies, she and Tara went to find the classroom and bid Willow and Faith goodbye.  
  
"Welcome to World Studies III," announced the teacher as Tara and Buffy entered the classroom.  
  
The pair quickly found seats and started listening to the speech the teacher was giving.  
  
They found out that the teacher was named Ms. Halsey and was 25 years old. She seemed nice enough, at least nicer than her World Studies teacher from last year, Ms. Rose the Devil.  
  
Ms. Halsey ended her spiel and announced that she would be seating people by her seating chart.  
  
Tara and Buffy exchanged glances. Teachers who had seating charts were obviously new.  
  
The teacher had everyone stand as she announced the rows.  
  
"Kendall, Harmony."  
  
The ditzy blonde giggled and sat in the seat the teacher indicated.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes at the cheerleader's behavior.  
  
As more seats were filled, Buffy said a silent prayer not to be seated next to someone like Andrew, who was picking his nose.  
  
"Mc Clay, Tara."  
  
Buffy bid her friend farewell and watched her sit down. But then by a stroke of luck, the teacher announced-  
  
"Summers, Elizabeth."  
  
It was Buffy's turn to squeal as she sat next to Tara.  
  
She then noticed that there was an empty seat on her left side.  
  
"Giles, William."  
  
"Spike," he said.  
  
Buffy scrunched her forehead up in puzzlement. Who?  
  
"Excuse me?" Ms. Halsey asked, obviously perplexed.  
  
"The name's Spike," he repeated.  
  
He's British, thought Buffy, hearing the distinct accent.  
  
Spike had bleached blond hair and wore a black shirt and jeans. All distinctly screamed "Goth!".  
  
Then Buffy noticed his eyes. They were a brilliant shade of blue, almost cerulean. She found herself in a kind of trance as she watched Spike sit next to her.  
  
Those cheekbones! Is it even possible to have them that sharp? she thought dazedly.  
  
Buffy relaxed a bit. This was going to be an interesting year. 


	3. Class Thoughts

Spike sat down in the desk chair. He silently wished for a cigarette and a ticket out of there.  
  
When he was about to excuse himself to "go to the bathroom", he noticed the girl sitting to his right. She was blonde and small, staring intently at the teacher. She didn't look like a cheerleader, but with her looks she could be one.  
  
As Spike was admiring the girl's hair (It's like gold silk) the blonde turned around and caught Spike's gaze.  
  
Beautiful, he thought.  
  
Buffy noticed Spike's stare and blushed intensely.  
  
Spike shook himself out of his stupor and berated himself.  
  
Snap out of it, Mate!  
  
Spike's smile broke into a smirk as he quietly asked, "Who're you, luv?"  
  
Buffy almost blushed again, but caught herself.  
  
"B-buffy."  
  
Spike's eyebrows shot up at the name.  
  
"Buffy, eh? Wow. Your parents must've really hated you."   
  
Buffy's mood quickly turned sour.  
  
"For your information, it's a nickname. My real name is Elizabeth, Even so, I don't think you should be talking, Spike."  
  
She's got sass, Spike thought amusedly.  
  
He decided to play the indifferent one and shrug.  
  
Another person to add to my list of people who I wish to kill, Buffy thought.  
  
Deciding not to waste any more time talking and potentially jeopardizing her spot on the "good" side of Ms. Hasley's list, Buffy turned around and faced the teacher.  
  
Spike tried to follow her example but found his gaze drifting back towards the golden strands.  
  
This was going to be an interesting year. 


	4. Lunch Break

"Do you know Spike Giles?" Buffy asked Willow at lunch.  
  
She, Willow, and Faith were sitting in the back of the cafeteria. Xander and Tara were supposed to have joined them, but were instead studying in the library.  
  
The redhead nodded and asked, "Sure I do. Why?"  
  
"He sits next to me in World Studies," Buffy said in what she hoped was a nonchalant tone.  
  
"Well, he's been here since 9th grade. I heard that he was supposed to be all nerdy then."  
  
This was certainly shocking. Somehow, Buffy couldn't quite imagine the bleached bad-ass in a tweed coat and glasses, although, the thought did bring up a very funny picture of a walrus.  
  
I have to get a yearbook and look him up, she thought.  
  
Suddenly, a wave of perfume assaulted Buffy's senses. When she turned around, Buffy saw none other than Cordelia Chase.  
  
"Oh, look," she said with a flick of her brown hair. "The geek trio have decided to grace us with their presence. I'm honored."  
  
Buffy gave the cheerleader a tight smile.  
  
"Well, Cordelia. I think you've got it wrong. See, you came to us, not us to you. Besides, your bitchiness isn't good for the environment."  
  
Cordelia did not seem the least bit fazed at Buffy's comment.  
  
"Wow. Attitude problems. But if you haven't noticed, class isn't in session, so spare me the lecture."  
  
As Cordy walked away with a superior air, Faith looked ready to kill.  
  
"I swear, someday I'll kick that bitch from here to hell," she said, punching her fist into her hand.  
  
Buffy wasn't worried. She knew that although Faith talked big, she wouldn't do any real damage.she hoped.  
  
"Hey, isn't that the guy you were asking about?" Faith pointed behind Buffy.  
  
She whirled around to see Spike surrounded by various friends. Buffy turned back around and said calmly, "Yeah, I guess."  
  
Faith smirked. "You don't like that guy, do ya?"  
  
Buffy laughed. "Of course not," she assured her friend. "In fact, I think I may hate him."  
  
Faith shrugged and answered, "Your loss. I think he's hot, I'd do him till he was sore."  
  
Buffy felt a bit like inflicting harm upon Faith as she said this. It was almost as if she was jealous.  
  
Nah, she thought. Must've been the taco. Those things are toxic.  
  
Still, she couldn't help think of a certain blonde's eyes and their enchanting shade. 


	5. Manchester U

As soon as Buffy stepped into the English classroom, something seemed off to her. Sure, the walls were covered with the usual inspirational messages, but something about the atmosphere of the room seemed strange.  
  
She cautiously stepped into the classroom, half-expecting someone to attack her, and looked for Tara. Buffy didn't notice the shy girl anywhere, so she just waited by a desk until her friend arrived.  
  
Then, a familiar voice behind her suddenly taunted, "Well, well, well, if it isn't Goldilocks. Three bears not home?"  
  
Buffy gritted her teeth. She SO did not need this right now.  
  
"Get lost on the way back to the mother country, Spike?"  
  
Spike didn't answer, but out of the corner of her eye she saw one of his friends laughing.  
  
Just as Spike was about to come up with a witty response, the teacher entered the classroom. The two blondes just glared at each other and found their respective seats (Tara had appeared just before the teacher did).  
  
"I am Ms. McDufford," the teacher proclaimed. "This is Honors English 11, as I'm sure you know. First off, I would like everyone to introduce themselves and tell us one thing they like."  
  
A few groans reverberated in the classroom at the mention of introductions. Ms. McDufford merely chuckled and motioned to the back of the room, indicating that the student sitting there should start.  
  
A boy with blue hair stood up and said, "I'm Daniel Osbourne, but if you want you can call me Oz. I like playing the guitar."  
  
Oz sat down and the girl next to him continued the introductions.  
  
The line of students progressed and Buffy steadily got more and more bored.  
  
Cordelia and Harmony Kendall liked (big surprise) shopping. Devon Cleery like computer games and the drums. The introductions went on and on the introductions went until the spotlight was on Tara.  
  
Tara, forever shy, stood up shakily and managed to say, "I'm T-Tara McClay and I-I like mythology."  
  
As she sat back down, a few snickers were heard from the "popular" side of the room. Tara heard and instantly went bright red.  
  
Buffy would have comforted her friend, but found that it was her turn and had to stand up.  
  
"I'm Buffy Summers," she announced. "I like dancing and martial arts."  
  
Buffy noticed a few surprised stares as she took her seat. Most of them were probably thinking that she was going to say "reading" or "biology" instead. Buffy rolled her eyes. Just because she was a good student didn't mean that she couldn't be interested in anything else.  
  
When it was Spike's turn, Buffy listened to him. She figured his answer would be interesting.  
  
Spike gave everyone a grin, eliciting girly giggles from Harmony and her friends.  
  
Just as he was about to speak, the door flew open and Angel stepped in. The jock whispered something to the teacher, handed her a piece of paper, and sat down near Harmony and Cordelia.  
  
Spike looked less-than-pleased about being interrupted and glared slightly at the new arrival.  
  
"As I was SAYING," he continued. "My name is Spike Giles and I like Manch U."  
  
Most of the kids looked puzzled. Spike sighed.  
  
"Manchester United? What you all like to call a 'soccer' team?"  
  
People looked less confused after this statement and Spike sat down.  
  
So like the British to like soccer, Buffy thought.  
  
She paid little attention to the last introduction, in which Angel repeated his love for football, until the bell finally rang and Buffy was free.  
  
A/N: Like it? Hate it? Tell me if I should continue! Your vote counts! 


	6. First Assignment

A/N: SOOOO sorry I didn't update in like, a year! I've been sooo busy! I promise not to neglect this story anymore! Sniff, will you ever forgive me?  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Buffy tried to spend the next few weeks as far from Spike Giles as she could manage. She took the long way to all her classes, even going as far as to spend lunch in the library in order to avoid him. Her friends were starting to get a bit worried about her behavior. Willow had questioned Buffy the week before, asking her why she was acting so strange. Buffy just shrugged it off, saying she wanted to focus on her studies rather than spend her free time socializing. Willow looked at her a bit strangely, but let it go.  
  
During class, however, Buffy had no means of escape. Buffy would try to ignore Spike's attempts at getting her to talk to him, yet never tried to get a seat change from the teacher. To Spike, this meant that Buffy didn't hate him nearly as much as she put on. He even told her so.  
  
"What!?" she had exclaimed. "Believe you me, Mr. Giles, I want nothing more than to have you out of my life!"  
  
Spike just scoffed and said, "You're not making much of an effort, luv. I think that if you truly hated me as much as you say you do, then you would've at least tried to move across the room." Then turned away to talk to one of his friends.  
  
Spike's comment kind of irked Buffy. Not because he was off-target like he was supposed to be, but because he was right. And Spike and rightness were. well they were bad, weren't they? Maybe she was being irrational, it wasn't as if she'd known him for all that long anyway. Maybe he wasn't all that bad.  
  
"Hey luv, can I borrow a pencil?"  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. He made a point to ask her for a pencil almost every class, and rarely gave them back. Still, sucker as she was, she gave them to him every time. Buffy rummaged through her pencil case and gave one to Spike.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
A few minutes later, Buffy heard a snapping sound.  
  
"What was that?" Buffy asked.  
  
Spike sheepishly held up the broken pencil and replied, "Umm, sorry?"  
  
"You sooooo owe me another pencil!"  
  
The next day, however- Spike asked once again for a pencil, and Buffy gave him one.  
  
Tara had noted this and said a bit shakily, "W-Why don't you just tell him to get his own pencil instead of mooching off you?"  
  
Buffy shrugged and said, "To tell you the truth, Tar, I don't really know."  
  
Tara nodded, and smiled to herself. Even if Buffy didn't know, Tara had a pretty good idea why.  
  
English class wasn't so unbearable, seeing as Spike was almost across the room from her. He still didn't miss a chance to talk to her before class, even if it was just to taunt her. Still, English class was peaceful. Or at least it was until Miss McDufford had assigned the first project of the year- acting out scenes from As You Like It.  
  
The teacher had announced the project with glee and a bit of malice, saying that they would be able to practice the play in class and that she'd be posting who'd they would have to work with on the board tomorrow.  
  
Two guesses who Buffy was with-  
  
"Spike? I'm with SPIKE?"  
  
"It's not so bad, Buffy."  
  
"Tara- it's Spike. Of course it's bad."  
  
To make matters worse, she had Mr. Jockhead himself- Angel O'Conner on board. The only person she could stand to talk to in her group was Oz.  
  
"Wait, we have three boys and one girl? Who's going to be Celia?" Buffy questioned, after the group had decided that Buffy should play the part of Rosalind for the wedding scene.  
  
"Make Mr. Poofter over here be Celia, he's best suited for the part." Spike supplied.  
  
Angel, as it turned out, didn't really care much. Just as long as he didn't have to bring in props, he was pretty much open to doing anything. Oz was the same, except he didn't mind bringing in props.  
  
Then, Spike took matters into his own hands.  
  
"Alright, Oz can be Oliver, and I- being the devilishly handsome man I am- shall be Orlando." Spike grinned rakishly at Buffy and almost purred, "Hello, my lady."  
  
Buffy tried not to let it show how much his words affected her, but she still had to bite her lip to keep from whimpering.  
  
God, I dunno how much longer I can stand him, Buffy thought, as Spike turned his attentions towards the script.  
  
"Wait." Angel said suddenly. "Celia's a girl!?"  
  
A/N: Sorry for the Sheakspeare reference! For all those who don't know the play As You Like It (or just need to refresh their memory) try Sparknotes. There's a quick summary of the play there. For those who really don't care- you just need to know this: Orlando and Rosalind are in love as well as Oliver and Celia.  
  
Now go review! That's a good audience. 


	7. Rehearsals and something unexpected

Buffy had taken the liberty of opening her home to her English partners so they could start practicing. Or, that was their initial intention.  
  
"Hey, Buffy- do you happen to have any soda?"  
  
"Oh, look! They've got a Game Cube!"  
  
"Interesting painting. Are arms supposed to do that?"  
  
Buffy sighed. They had been in the house for no more than 5 minutes before they started making themselves comfortable. Angel was raiding the fridge, relentlessly filling his stomach with HER groceries; Spike had re- discovered the joys of video games and was starting up a new game of Mario, and Oz was studying the various art collections Buffy's mother had around the house.  
  
Buffy was growing increasingly pissed. She tried to deep breathe, and think of clouds and unicorns, but they were starting to get annoying too. Okay, that's it-  
  
"Hey, people?"  
  
No one paid any attention.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Still no response.  
  
"GUYS!"  
  
At last, a reaction! Spike stopped mid-kill, Angel stopped mid-bite, and Oz stopped mid-watercolor.  
  
"Do ANY of you remember the reason that you're here?"  
  
They all stared blankly at her. Oz finally spoke up-  
  
"Well, I seem to recall a project."  
  
Buffy nodded. "Yes, a project. Which we are all going to fail unless you all get yourselves into shape!"  
  
"But I've already am in shape!" Angel protested.  
  
Buffy smiled sweetly at him. "See how in shape you are after I chop off all your limbs and mail them to Antarctica." "That's what I'm talkin' about!" Spike interjected.  
  
Buffy glared at him. "That goes for ALL of you."  
  
She stormed off in search of scripts while the rest gave each other worried looks. She soon returned, paper in hand.  
  
"Now," she said. "Where should be start?"  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"I have promis'd to make all this matter even. Keep you your word, O duke, to give your daughter;-"  
  
Angel started laughing uncontrollably and Buffy stopped delivering her lines.  
  
"ANGEL! WHAT THE HELL?"  
  
He snickered. "Sorry, it's just that- Spike looks hilarious in that hat."  
  
Spike glowered at the quarterback, touching the flowered bonnet adorning his head. "I'll give you something to cry about in a minute if you don't shut up."  
  
"We've been over this before, Angel. We don't have enough people in our group for everyone to have one part. So we all get two people to play," Buffy explained.  
  
"Well how come everyone else has at least one male part besides me?" Angel whined.  
  
"Because being a female just suits you so well." Spike teased.  
  
Buffy considered taking offense at that comment, but decided against it. They were losing time.  
  
"Okay, Oz," Buffy finally said. "Start from the Duke's first line."  
  
"Dost thou believe, Orlando, that the boy Can do all this that he hath promised?"  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
The rehearsal had finally ended at 8:30 at night, 3 hours longer than it was supposed to have taken. Her mother, thankfully, had gotten tied up at the gallery and didn't arrive home until 9.  
  
"How was your day, sweetie?" Buffy's mother asked during (a very late) dinner.  
  
"Urgh," she replied. "You don't want to know."  
  
The rehearsal had actually gone quite well after Angel had gone home early. He claimed that he needed to do homework, but Buffy was extremely doubtful that that was his real intention. Everyone knew that Angel didn't do homework. Still, it seemed that he always got away with a C in his classes. Star quarterback he was, teachers were secretly encouraged by Principal Snyder to give the boy extra credit. They didn't want Sunnydale to lose their championship title, now did they?  
  
Oz had been the most helpful of the trio. He had actually managed to complete his lines without any comment. Buffy felt so grateful to him that she felt as if she could kiss him. Er, maybe not. Besides, Willow had had a huge crush on him since forever and she didn't want to hurt her.  
  
Spike, on the other hand, was driving her nuts. He and Angel battled every two seconds, mostly over little things like who got the couch and whose hair was worse. After Angel had adjourned, Spike had managed to act almost normal for the rest of the time. Still, he seemed to go out of his way to make Buffy peeved. He made lewd jokes, played with anything he could find, and wouldn't stop talking no matter how many times Buffy threatened him.  
  
The strange thing was. Buffy couldn't seem to stop thinking about him. It was really quite disconcerting.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Buffy looked around worriedly for Willow. Willow wasn't one to be late, not even for gym. She was usually the first one in the locker room.  
  
"Buffy! Buffy!" Willow cried.  
  
"Wills! Where were you? I was starting to get worried!"  
  
"Oh yeah. I got. caught up."  
  
Buffy was puzzled. Caught up with what?  
  
"Do you like Spike Giles?" Willow suddenly asked.  
  
Bewildered, and more than a tiny bit embarrassed, she replied, "N-no, of course not."  
  
"Buffy, you're blushing more than I can. You so do!"  
  
Darn Willow, knew her better than anyone else.  
  
"Well, so what if - wait a sec, that question came out of nowhere! What's going on?"  
  
Willow, never the one to keep anything secret, eagerly answered, "Well, what if I told you that he liked you back?"  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Sorry, it's a cliffhanger, I know. But I couldn't resist. It might seem that this story is moving fast, but let me tell you- the good stuff is just to come.  
  
Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! They have been an inspiration and a joy to read. This is my first AU and I'd really love feedback! Remember, a good reader is also a good reviewer *hint, hint*.  
  
BTW- all of the stuff in old English is from the play As You Like It by William Shakespeare. Check it out sometime. 


	8. The Secret

Buffy had to be dreaming. It just didn't make sense! These things usually happen to Faith or Willow, but certainly not her! How could Spike Giles, who was fairly popular, like someone as nerdy as her?  
  
"Wait, you're telling me that William 'Spike' Giles actually LIKES me?" Buffy asked incredulously.  
  
Willow nodded in affirmation. "Yuh-huh."  
  
"Um, Wills, how exactly did you find this out? I mean, it doesn't look like Spike would share this kind of thing freely."  
  
Willow looked smug. "I can't tell you..."  
  
Oh god. Not this again. Willow had a bit of a habit of telling half- secrets. Which meant that she'd give you enough of a clue to help you figure out furtive information, but usually left the juicy part out. This usually resulted in days of begging and bribing and threatening on Buffy's part in order to find out the important parts. If you asked Buffy, it was getting damn irritating.  
  
"Oh, c'mon Willow! Plleeeeaassseee? I'm your best friend! Friends are supposed to talk about things like this!"  
  
Willow just grinned and shook her head, tossing a few red hairs about. Buffy sighed. This was going to take longer than she thought. Just as Buffy was about to guilt Willow into telling her, the bell rang and the two girls rushed to gym.  
  
______________________________  
  
Buffy called Willow the minute she arrived home from school.  
  
"Hey Wills."  
  
"Hi Buffy."  
  
Buffy decided to ease Willow into interrogation.  
  
"So how was your day?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Oh, really great! I'm sewing this beautiful green gown for my cousin's bat mitzvah. It's knee length and has lace all about the shoulders and is made out of silk and-"  
  
"Wow, Willow, that sounds great..."  
  
Willow often went into these long, detailed explanations about stuff that Buffy didn't particularly care much about, such as sewing projects and old proverbs. Buffy sometimes humored Willow and listened to the long-winded summaries, but tonight Buffy was just too impatient.  
  
"Hey, Willow, you never did say how you found out that Spike likes me..."  
  
"And you'll never know."  
  
Buffy groaned. "Why can't you tell me?"  
  
"I've said too much already! I never meant to tell you that he likes you!"  
  
"Well you did say it! And I really want to know why! This kind of thing doesn't happen to me everyday, you know..."  
  
There was a bit of silence as Willow thought it over.  
  
"Fine. I'll tell you. But not on the phone, cause I want to see your face when I tell you. So you better come over!"  
  
Yeeesssss! Thought Buffy. She knew that Willow couldn't hold out that long...  
  
"I'll be over in five."  
  
"Seeya then."  
  
Click.  
  
______________________________  
  
Buffy was about to go insane. She had come over in record time, only to find Willow opening up her books on the Renaissance. Now she was enduring the most torturous treatment ever- Renaissance portrait paintings. Buffy had enough of this at home from her mother. The last thing she needed was more paintings to puzzle over.  
  
"Um, Willow," she finally said.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something?"  
  
Willow looked pensive for a moment, and then exclaimed, "Omigosh! You're so right! Renaissance fair CD!"  
  
Just as Willow was about to pull out the stereo and that dreaded CD, Buffy said, "No. You told me that I could come over and you'd tell me about Spike."  
  
"Darnit."  
  
"So! Spill!"  
  
Willow closed the Renaissance book and faced her friend.  
  
"Okay, fine."  
  
Buffy had a mental celebration, complete with balloons and party hats.  
  
"Well," Willow started. "I was sitting in French class, doing a worksheet, when I look over and see Spike drawing something. Oh, that's right, I forgot to tell you. He's in my French class. Anyways, I go over and look at the paper. It turns out that he was drawing a person..."  
  
"Go on! Go on!"  
  
"And well, I leaned over and looked a bit closer. I kind of recognized the face but couldn't figure out exactly who it was. But then I noticed a name at the bottom of the paper. It said 'Buffy'."  
  
Buffy couldn't contain herself any longer- she stood up and danced around.  
  
Willow watched this display and laughed.  
  
Finally, Buffy sat down again. Then she suddenly turned solemn. "But... does that mean anything, really? I mean he could just have been drawing me to post it to a dartboard or something. It might not have been me at all! You said that you couldn't see it very well, and what if it really said... Bunny?"  
  
Willow laughed. "You're crazy, you know that? Of COURSE the guy likes you! I mean, why else would he be drawing you? Besides, it even looked like you."  
  
Buffy still had her doubts, but her elation overpowered it and she once again felt overjoyed. She didn't even mind that it was only Tuesday and that they'd have to endure three more days of school until the weekend.  
  
Wait a sec, school? How was she supposed to act around Spike?! ______________________________  
  
A/N: Thank you all soooo much for your wonderful reviews! They made me so happy that I decided to post this early! Your comments are appreciated a lot!  
  
Okay, I just wanted to inform everyone that this story is going to be of medium-length. By the way, we're not even halfway through. Hehe. Happy Valentine's Day! 


	9. Medusa

After an awful night of sleep, Buffy awoke to another day. But today was going to be different for Buffy. Today was the day that she would face someone who potentially liked her. This was a BIG DEAL. Well, for Buffy anyways.  
  
Buffy spent almost 45 minutes the night before deciding on an outfit that would be "appealing yet modest", to put it in her terms. After ditching twelve other combinations of clothing she finally decided on a flowered skirt and white blouse. Her blue sandals would have to do, she supposed.  
  
Then, in a fit of temporary insanity, Buffy decided to do something drastic to her hair. She plunked herself down in front of her mother and plainly asked for braids. But not one or two braids, no- a whole head of braids.  
  
Buffy wasn't exactly sure why she did it, but she concluded that she just wanted to stand out.  
  
Well, stand out she did.  
  
The next day at school, she met her friends at their usual place by the lockers. Needless to say, they were surprised with Buffy's new hairstyle.  
  
"Um, Buffy," Willow started. "Your hair- it looks, uh, nice."  
  
"Wow, Buff. That's all I have to say," Xander said.  
  
"Woah, B!" Faith exclaimed. "What'd you DO?! I mean, was that intention- OW! Willow! What was that for?"  
  
Willow quickly pulled her foot back and replied, "Sorry. I slipped."  
  
Buffy suddenly felt extremely self-conscious. What the hell had she been thinking? This wasn't just a change, it was DIFFERENT. And that meant that Buffy would be noticed, and that meant that she would be made fun of, and that meant a whole WORLD of bad.  
  
Tara suddenly spoke up. "Well, I like it."  
  
Buffy smiled at her friend. Thank goodness for Tara.  
  
Still, Buffy wasn't about to face a whole day of humiliation and suffering, so she resolved to take out the braids at lunch.  
  
Which was after History...  
  
Which was RIGHT WHEN she saw Spike!  
  
Damn, she was in trouble...  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Buffy nervously looked at the doorway to her History classroom. Inside that door was her doom. She took a deep breath and put one foot into the room. Then the other. Then she took another step and another until she reached her desk.  
  
Thank god Spike wasn't there yet.  
  
But Harmony was.  
  
When Harmony saw Buffy's hair, she broke into guffaws.  
  
"Wow, Medusa much?"  
  
Buffy shrank into her seat, praying to whomever was up there that Spike would skip today.  
  
She had no such luck. Right then, Spike entered the classroom.  
  
He seemed to be in a sort of a trance, not noticing Buffy's presence. He sat down in his seat calmly and looked out the window next to him.  
  
Buffy waited patiently for his reaction. Then it came.  
  
Spike broke out of his reverie and looked over towards Buffy. He did a double take and before he could stop himself exclaimed, "You're ugly!"  
  
Buffy felt as if she was about to cry. Out of all the things he could have said, that was undeniably the worst.  
  
She managed to smile and say, "Shut up! After all, I'm not the one with the blindingly white hair here, mister."  
  
Spike thought it over and said, "Yeah you're right. And I didn't really mean that you were ugly. You're not, you know. The hair just surprised me, is all."  
  
Buffy doubted that. She had seen the look on his face when he saw her. It wasn't one of surprise, it was one of disgust.  
  
Feeling worse than before, she tried to busy herself by reading a book. It helped a bit, but not much since Spike was sitting right next to her. If she wanted to, she could even reach over and touch him. It was comforting yet discerning at the same time.  
  
She wondered just what that meant...  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Later that night, Buffy called Willow again.  
  
"Wills! He thinks I'm ugly! He CAN'T POSSIBLY still like me after that horrendous hairdo!"  
  
Willow sighed. "He does not think you're ugly. He likes you and braids aren't going to change that fact- how many times must I tell you?"  
  
She still wasn't convinced. "Oh, but Willow..."  
  
"Don't you 'but Willow' me. Besides. I KNOW he likes you."  
  
Buffy perked up. Willow had information. About Spike. Hmm...  
  
"How do you know?" she asked.  
  
"Oh no you don't," Willow quickly replied. "I'm not telling you a THING, missy!"  
  
"But then how do I know he still likes me? After the fiasco today, I need all the convincing I can get."  
  
"So, how was that Physics test you told me that you had to study for? Did it go well?" Willow said.  
  
"C'mon Wills! No changing the subject NOW!"  
  
"Laaaalaaalaaaaaaaaaa! I can't hear you if I'm singing! LAAAAAAA!"  
  
"I'll stop bugging you if you just tell me ONE THING!"  
  
Willow stopped singing. "One thing?"  
  
Yes, results!  
  
"One thing only."  
  
"Well," Willow started. "I guess one thing wouldn't be so bad..."  
  
"Yes! I love you forever!"  
  
"Okay, fine. Here it is- Spike stares at you when you go down the hallway."  
  
"He DOES?!"  
  
"Yes, and it makes other girls annoyed. Satisfied now?"  
  
"But, but how do you know this?"  
  
"Buffy!!!"  
  
"Wills! I need to know!"  
  
Willow sighed. "I saw him last week. He was talking to another girl, I think it was Harmony, and you came down the hallway. He became kind of distracted and wouldn't answer her. Harmony saw who he was staring at and started acting all huffy. There. NOW are you happy?"  
  
Buffy beamed at the other end of the phone.  
  
"You have no idea just how much it does!"  
  
"Can I go now?"  
  
"Yes, yes, Willow you can go. I adore and admire and cherish you!!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Love you too."  
  
Click.  
  
------------------------------  
  
A/N: Argh! I'm starting to get as bad with updating as I was before! Soooo sorry it took so long! I've been insanely busy. I hope you enjoyed that chapter.  
  
By the way, I'll thank the three or four people who reviewed the last chapter. THANK YOU AND THANK YOU AND THANK YOU!! I hope to receive more reviews in the future! 


	10. Phone Calls

Dedicated: To Shelley, who took the time to send me an email and critique me. Thanks so much! This is for you! An update! (Could it be true? GASP!)  
  
------------  
  
As soon as Buffy hung up the phone, she knew she had forgotten something. Tomorrow was important and Buffy had no idea why.   
  
Okay, so she had done her homework for History, did that project for Physics, did the Spanish sheet... What was missing?  
  
Then she remembered.  
  
English. They had the play tomorrow and they were supposed to have props and costumes. Damn.   
  
Buffy debated what to do for a few minutes. She could either do everything herself, do nothing and fail, or call everyone and bug them.   
  
iI'll take what's behind door number three, I guess/i, she thought.   
  
Buffy quickly searched for the school directory and after finding it under a pile of books, started looking up Oz's number.   
  
She dialed the number and- it was busy.   
  
Perfect. Just perfect.   
  
The next was Angel.   
  
He was there but he was well, busy.   
  
"Hello? (Mmmm, right there)."  
  
"Uh, Angel?"   
  
"Yeeeesss!"   
  
"You know what, never mind, I'll call back."   
  
He didn't even have the manners to give her a farewell.   
  
Dammit. Her list was narrowed down already. Spike was the only one left.   
  
Taking a deep breath and gathering her courage, she dialed the phone number.   
  
A man with a very proper British accent answered.   
  
"Hello, this is the Giles residence."   
  
Buffy was amazed. They had a butler?   
  
"Um, yes. Is Spike, er- William in?"   
  
"Why yes, just one moment please- Will!"   
  
Buffy could hear Spike shouting on the other line.   
  
"What is it, Da?" he yelled.  
  
"Phone for you!"   
  
Oh, so not a butler, a father. Huh. But they sounded so different!   
  
"Hello?" Spike said into the receiver.   
  
"Uh, Spike? It's Buffy."  
  
"Buffy? Oh, hi!" he said, surprised.   
  
"I just remembered that we have the Shakespeare thing tomorrow and we need props and costumes."  
  
"Bloody hell, I'd totally forgotten! What should I bring?"   
  
Buffy thought for a moment before replying.   
  
"Well, I guess if you have something red and blue... and a tree would be nice. A cardboard one, I mean."   
  
"Blue and red? Well, time to check the ol' closet, then. They should be buried somewhere in there."   
  
Suddenly, Buffy had a startling revelation. They were talking to each other for two minutes without fighting! Weird...   
  
Not wanting to ruin their first pleasant conversation, Buffy ended the call.   
  
But not before Spike said, "Bye- Goldilocks."   
  
Damn him! They were so close too!   
  
Not to be outdone, Buffy tried to think up a retort, but it was too late- he had hung up.   
  
She sighed and hung up the phone.  
  
Tomorrow was going to be a loooong day.   
  
----------  
  
Next Time: The play!   
  
A/N: Yay! An update! And it wasn't lightyears from the last one! Review please!!! It takes only a couple of seconds and it shows the author that you care. 


	11. The Play and a Plan

Chapter 11

Buffy waited nervously as Harmony's group performed for the class. 

She had arrived early, props in hand and script memorized, only to find that Spike wasn't there. After five minutes, there was still no sign of him. 

Buffy made frantic motions to Oz, trying to ask him in sign language if he knew where Spike would be. 

Oz just shrugged, but he didn't look too worried. 

"Oh, that's just fine," Buffy muttered under her breath. "He can be late, for all I care. After all, what's an a hundred point project anyway?" 

Angel had actually arrived on time for once. It was a miracle. Buffy almost hugged him, but then remembered who he was and recoiled in revulsion. He had also made up a very crude poster for a sky. By crude, she meant that it looked as if he'd paid a three year old to scribble on a piece of paper three minutes before class started. She actually wouldn't be surprised if that was the case. 

Buffy was so lost in thought that she didn't see someone come in through the door behind her. 

"Hey luv," Spike whispered in Buffy's ear as he sat down next to her. "Did I miss anything?" 

Buffy was so startled she almost slid out of her chair. 

"Where have you BEEN?" she hissed, trying not to be audible to the teacher. "It's been nearly TWENTY MINUTES!" 

Spike chuckled, a sound that was rich and warm and made Buffy almost want to forgive him. But just for a second. 

"Relax, I'm here now. Besides, it doesn't look as if I've missed all that much, does it?" 

Buffy just glared. Did he even bring props?

"Oh yeah, I got your bloody props. Took me ages, they did. I think I might've fallen asleep in a bucket of red paint." 

Buffy took a good look at Spike's hair and noticed a few patches of it that were doused in red. 

Buffy snickered in spite of herself and whispered, "It looks like you were in a serious fight." 

As soon as she said that, Spike got a strange look on his face and looked away. 

"Oh, Spike," Buffy said in horror. "You didn't!" 

He just smiled sheepishly. "What can I say, pet? I'm bad…" 

Buffy was torn between concern and exasperation. Finding no response, she turned back to the performance in the front of the classroom. 

"Buffy, I've been meaning to ask you something…" Spike suddenly said. 

Buffy looked towards him, puzzled. "Oh yeah," she said. "What?" 

This was the first time Buffy had ever seen Spike looking nervous. 

"Well, I- I wanted to ask you if…" 

"Mr. Giles!" the teacher suddenly called. "First you walk into my classroom late and then you proceed to interrupt the performances! Please give our performers some respect!" 

Spike nodded mutely and turned his attention towards Harmony and her group. 

What just happened? Buffy wondered.

She was still contemplating this as the previous performance finished and their group was called up. 

---------------------------------------------

Later that night, Buffy called Willow. 

A few minutes into the conversation, Buffy started to talk about what had happened in English class. 

"Buffy!" Willow said joyfully. 

"What?" 

"He almost asked you out!" 

Buffy almost laughed out loud. "No he didn't! That's ridiculous." 

"Of course he was!" Willow insisted. "What else would he have said?" 

Buffy contemplated this. "I'm not so sure…" 

Willow just sighed. "Someday you'll get it dearie." 

"You know Wills, you might be able to make me believe…" 

"Oh no, Buffy. Not again!" 

"Pllleeeaaaseee?" Buffy begged. 

Willow must have been tired, because she gave in quickly. 

"Fine. But something small."

"Yay! Wills, you're the best." 

"Okay, so you know how you keep giving him pencils?" 

That hadn't happened for a bit, but Buffy affirmed this anyway. 

"Well," Willow continued. "He keeps them." 

"What? He keeps them?" 

"Yup. Has a whole collection in his pocket." 

Buffy was amazed and elated. "How do you KNOW all this, Willow?" 

"Let's just say that I have acquaintances." 

After Willow's confession, Buffy wasn't able to talk for much longer, so they both said their goodbyes. 

Buffy lay on her bed, looking up at the ceiling and thinking about Spike. No one had ever liked her this much before and it was kind of disconcerting. If everything Willow said was true, and Buffy had her doubts, then Spike was probably looking for something he wouldn't find in Buffy. He had probably already put her up on a pedestal and made her up to be some person that she wasn't, and that wouldn't do. Is she could somehow convince Spike that she wasn't that person, then maybe she'd get over him and be able to focus on something other than him for a change! 

It was time to start planning. 

------------------------------------------------                                                                                    

A/N: I'm reaaallllyyyy sorry about the lack of updates! We've been having exams and I haven't been able to get any time to myself. 

By the way, you reviewers rock! Keep up the reviews! And for those of you who don't review… well. Just grrrr. 


	12. Hothead Redhead

Chapter 12

A/N: Before you start screaming at me because of lack of updates, let me explain. I went on vacation to Arizona for the last couple of weeks, which by the way is beautiful, and had practically no contact with the outside world. Seriously, there was this "computer" that looked as if it had been made off of the original design for a microwave. To make matters worse, it had about 10 seconds of modem time before it claimed that there was a "loss of memory". To compensate, I give you an extra long chapter! 

---------------------------------

During lunch the next day, Buffy noticed something a bit peculiar going on with Faith and Xander. In fact, it was more than peculiar- it was abnormal. For Faith, anyways. 

"Buffy," Willow whispered as they watched the two. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but is Faith _flirting _with Xander?" 

Buffy observed Faith laughing loudly at a decidedly lame joke Xander had come up with and agreed that yes, she was flirting with Xander. 

"So, Xan-man, I heard you got a job moving stuff. Doesn't that require… muscle…" Faith emphasized her point by taking one of Xander's biceps and squeezing it. 

Xander was starting to look a bit pompous. "Why yes, in fact it does. I don't mean to brag but I can bench press more than most on the moving team." 

Buffy scoffed at this, remembering how much effort it had taken Xander to haul her camp trunk from the car that one time. She eventually had to take the other handle and practically pull him up the stairs. Buffy was still teasing him about that…                           

"Hmmm, well, you know what else those muscles could be used for?" Faith asked Xander, batting her eyes at him. 

Xander shook his head, but the sudden discoloration of his face hinted that he knew exactly what she was talking about. 

Faith leaned over to whisper something in Xander's ear, something akin to Xander's thoughts it seemed since his face turned several shades darker, then she turned and walked away, exaggeratedly swinging her hips. 

Xander watched her walking away with something indescribable in his expression, then mumbled some excuse and followed Faith's trail. 

Buffy and Willow looked at each other, bewildered. 

"Something is seriously up with Faith," Buffy finally voiced. She knew that Faith was planning something, just not how badly it would hurt Xander. 

Willow nodded mutely, still looking dazedly towards the direction Xander and Faith had headed. 

---------------------------------

Buffy finished her lunch early, telling Willow that she couldn't stand to stay in the cafeteria any longer. Willow had said that she understood and went off to find Tara, who had been stuck in the lunch line for a while. 

Having done that, Buffy quickly headed to her sanctuary- the school library. 

Normally, Buffy would have sat down at a table and read, but the library seemed to be too stuffy to sit still in so she found an open window to read next to. 

Buffy quickly looked down from the window, noting that yes- they were on the second floor, and yes- it did look like a long way down. But she didn't think too much of it, seeing as the window wasn't that big and there was no way to fall through. 

Buffy had just put her arm on the window ledge when she felt herself being pulled away from the opening. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" 

Did she even have to ask herself who it was?

"Spike- I was just reading," Buffy explained, a bit rattled at his sudden appearance. 

"I know that, but the way you were leaning out of that window-" 

"You mean I could fall out of the window that's about 3 feet from the ground?" 

Spike sputtered for a bit before biting out, "Sorry I cared."  Then he departed in a wave of black leather. 

Buffy looked after him, deeply puzzled.  

"God, this must be freaky Friday or something." 

The bell rang, pulling Buffy out of her thoughts and into the present. She realized that if she didn't hustle, her English teacher would be seriously not happy. 

Buffy quickly gathered her various books and stuffed them into her backpack, barely zipping it up before she was off. 

---------------------------------

In the roundabout way of things, Buffy supposed, it wasn't really that much of a shock that Spike forgot his English book. It also wasn't that surprising when he had to share with Buffy. 

He had this smooth way of asking to share, too- like it was really going to benefit her in some way, too. 

He asked, "Hey luv, would you mind sharing your book? Don't worry, it'll be fun, I promise." 

And of course, being the sucker she was, Buffy agreed- feigning reluctance. So Spike took his chair closer to Buffy, then closer, then closer, until they were almost touching arms. 

Buffy looked inquisitively at Spike as he inched his way towards her, but he just –nonchalantly stated that he couldn't see from so far back. 

The close proximity Buffy and Spike were to each other allowed them both to get more acquainted with how the other felt. Needless to say, they were both having a hard time concentrating on the text in front of them. 

"Okay Buffy," she thought. "Read Call of the Wild and forget allll about the really hot guy who smells really good sitting beside you. Mmmm, what cologne is that anyways?" 

"Does she even notice that I can feel her hair?" Spike wondered. "It's like angora, so soft…" 

They were both enjoying the moment, until Buffy remembered that she was supposed to be discouraging Spike instead of practically sitting on him. She then moved her chair away from his, hopefully discreetly, and continued reading. 

Spike wasn't unconscious, he saw what Buffy did and was a bit- well, he didn't know what he was. He just felt strange, like his heart had just been squeezed a bit tighter so it hurt a little. 

He sighed and continued to read over Buffy's shoulder, still wishing that her hair would somehow magically gravitate towards his fingers once again. 

---------------------------------

"Wow Buffy! He was worried about you!" Willow gushed over the phone. 

"You think? I thought he was trying to charm me into letting him borrow more stuff," Buffy replied, even though as she heard this she realized that Willow was right. 

"Most definitely. He cares… awww…" 

Buffy felt her heart skip a little, but suppressed the excitement she was feeling. 

"Even so, he's still not my type." 

Willow scoffed. "Not your type? You mean you'd rather have someone who uses you and doesn't really give a damn about you?" 

"No Wills, that's not what I mean…" 

"Oh, I forgot to tell you today! I talked to Oz during lunch after you left!" Willow practically squealed. 

Buffy was a little annoyed at this sudden change of subject, but was still happy for her friend. 

"Good for you! I knew he couldn't resist your Willow-y charms… Now, about Spike…" 

"Yeah, I know. I couldn't believe it! But there he was in all his Oz-iness, speaking to me! He just came over and started asking me about Physics, 'cause he's in my Physics class and then-" 

Buffy was glad that Willow was glad, really she was- but what happened to the conversation about Spike?

"Um, Willow," Buffy started. "I'm really excited for you and all, but weren't we just talking about Spike?" 

There was a bit of silence before Willow replied. 

"Oh, I see. So it's okay for us to be talking for hours about YOU, but the minute the conversation turns to ME, it's suddenly not okay." 

"No Willow, I really didn't mean it like that-" 

"You know, the only reason we talk anymore is for me to update you on how SPIKE is doing and to assure you that he's enamored with you. We don't talk about Oz or classes or even our other friends, like Faith and Xander. It's just Buffy, Buffy, Buffy all the time." 

"Willow…"

"Well guess what- it can stay that way, 'cause Willow won't be there anymore!"

*SLAM*

---------------------------------

A/N: Okay, so how was that for an extra long chapter? I really love reviews! Make it a habit, why don't you? Pllleeeassseee? *big eyes*


	13. Tech support!

A/N: Okay, now that school is dying down I can definitely devote more time to the development of this story. Look for one chapter a week, at least! And reviews are awesome and fuzzy!

----------------------

Chapter 13

Buffy stared at the phone in shock.

Willow had never, EVER in the 3 years of their friendship even considered hanging up on her! Not even that time when Buffy started teasing her about Xander back in the good old days!

Could Willow really be that mad?

Buffy mentally recounted their various telephone conversations in the last two months and realized that Willow was right. Their recent conversations had definitely been Buffy-centric. In fact, she couldn't remember the last time they had talked about anything BUT her problems. Except for that one time that Willow helped her with Algebra 2. Even though Buffy excelled in English and history and science, math was a definite weak spot for her.

All this time, Willow was so patient with Buffy and what had she gone and done? Been a conceited jerkette, that's what.

So Buffy did what she did best and wrote Willow a long apologetic letter, complete with illustrations and gel pens. Hopefully Willow would accept her apology…

Wait a second! Buffy wasn't the only one who had problems, here! What about Willow's issues with half-secrets? And her confidence wasn't exactly stellar, either. Just the other day Buffy had complemented Willow on her outfit and Willow just replied that it would look better on Buffy.

Maybe this wasn't such an awful thing to have happened after all! This way the two girls could solve all their various problems! Or at least alert the other to them…

That decided it. Buffy would give Willow the letter tomorrow morning.

---------------------------

The next morning Buffy met up with Xander and Tara.

"Where's Willow?" she asked breathlessly.

Xander and Tara exchanged puzzled glances.

"W-Willow's in LA for the week. Her cousin's bat mitzvah, remember?" Tara said.

Bat mitzvah? Willow had never told her about any bat mitzvah. It kinda hurt. Still, Buffy pretended to know what they were talking about.

"Oh sure. The bat mitzvah. Her cousin… Dora, right?"

Tara and Xander exchanged another glance.

"No Buff. Her cousin's name is Sara. She's only been talking about this for weeks…"

Weeks? Really? Buffy could have sworn that Willow had never mentioned anything about Sara.

Darn. This certainly didn't look good on the "let's kiss and make up" front. Not that there would have been any kissing…

So it looked like Buffy had to wait until the week ended to give Willow the letter. In a way that was good- it gave time for Willow to cool off before receiving the letter. For the countless time that day Buffy considered not even giving the letter to her at all but quickly expelled the thought from her mind. Not doing anything wasn't going to solve the problem.

Buffy decided to ignore the Willow problem for then and quickly got caught up in Xander's endless joking.

She didn't notice someone staring at her from across the hall.

----------------------

Spike tried to follow Devon's conversation about a party he attended the past weekend, but couldn't no matter how hard he tried.

Why did Buffy have to be so beautiful and captivating?

Why did she have to be a ubiquitous presence in his thoughts?

Why couldn't he just ask her out and be done with it?

_Cause your mates will bloody well kill you, you idiot, _Spike thought. He wasn't stupid. He knew that Buffy wasn't exactly high on the social scale. She was too smart to be a vapid whore like most of the other popular girls and wasn't athletic enough to be on a team. So that left her… where? She certainly wasn't part of the Star Trek worshipping gaggle of boys. Perhaps… somewhere in the middle?

He briefly considered what Buffy would think if she knew what he was thinking about. Probably would yell at him for being so shallow, but really, it wasn't him! It was his friends!

Speaking of friends, they had all noticed that Spike wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to their conversation and had all stopped talking.

"Spike, man," Devon said, waving his hand in front of Spike's eyes. "You awake?"

Spike shook himself out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, just a bit tired is all."

The boys surrounding him nudged each other.

"Got yourself a new girlfriend to uh, keep you up at night?" Devon inquired.

For a few panicked moments, Spike thought they knew about Buffy. But then he realized that they had no idea once they didn't even look in her direction.

"Oh, no mate. Just not been sleeping well."

The boys snickered. They didn't believe him, of course.

"Whatever you say, man…"

Spike stole another glance at Buffy before replying.

"More like whatever I neglect to say…"

----------------------

Ever since Willow told Buffy that Spike might like her, Buffy had been noticing little things that proved this true. The way he ignored everyone around him except for her, the times he would "lose" things just to share with her, but today he just stunned her.

Their English teacher announced, in her usual nasal voice, that they would be moving to the computer lab for the day in order to write a research paper. So amidst groans and complaints, the whole class trudged to the lab. Seating was alphabetical in the lab because Ms. King, or the computer nazi, was taking over for Ms. Calendar, the normal lab monitor. So Buffy was stuck next to Larry Tanenbaum and Kennedy Smith, neither of whom she liked all that much.

Since Spike was safely across the room and couldn't distract her, Buffy could type up her paper in peace. At least she could until Larry left his seat.

When Buffy looked over to Larry's seat next, she found that Spike had replaced him and was staring at the screen with exaggerated intensity, as if he'd found the meaning of life and was contemplating it.

"Spike," Buffy hissed. "Why are you here? Ms. King will throw you out if she finds that her precious system has been destroyed!"

Spike just looked back at her, looking nonchalant, and replied, "My computer doesn't have one of these floppy drive er, things. I definitely need one."

Buffy rolled her eyes. Fine. He could be stupid. It was his funeral, anyhow.

A few minutes later, Larry returned.

"Spike, man! You took my seat!" he exclaimed, scandalized.

Spike twisted around and replied in the same blasé voice that he needed to use the floppy drive.

After giving Spike a strange look, Larry bumbled off, obviously puzzled.

Spike turned around and stared at the screen again; seemingly oblivious to the incredulous stare that Buffy was giving him.

Buffy was about to turn around to continue her paper when he noticed something sticking out of Spike's jean pocket.

Was that… her pencil?

Spike shifted again and another pencil appeared.

It was purple and half clear… that was Buffy's pencil!

In her stunned mind, Buffy thought of what this could mean. How many pencils did he have anyways? Did he have a collection!?

Spike was acting a bit… stalkerish. So why wasn't Buffy scared? Why did she well up with delight when she realized this?

Where the hell was Willow when she needed her?

Then Buffy remembered. Willow was at her cousin's bat mitzvah. Willow was pissed at Buffy. Very pissed.

Buffy sighed and turned back to her paper. Why couldn't Willow get mad at her AFTER Buffy figured this all out!?

----------------------

A/N: So there it is! My extra-long chapter, presented to you on a silver platter. Er, or screen. So review, why don't you, and make this author's world happy.


	14. Badness of the worst kind

Chapter 14

A/N: Ummm. Did I say every week? I meant starting this week. Yes. Starting this week I shall update every week. For sure. But only if you guys give me lots and lotsa reviews!!! To the people who hated Willow in that last chapter- don't worry… things will get better. After all, not everyone is perfect, right?

----------------------

After the computer lab incident, things quieted down considerably. Not fully, of course. Spike was still making Buffy crazy and the Willow thing wasn't pleasant, but there wasn't much else out of the ordinary. Except for one tiiiinnyyy thing…

Faith and Xander.

They'd been sneaking off regularly over the past few weeks. They weren't exactly discreet about what they were doing either, as much as Xander probably thought they were being. More than one time Xander left the lunch table without a word to anybody and appeared later, looking disheveled and dreamy.

As much as Buffy would have liked to have a bit of confidence in the girl, she knew better. Faith wasn't known for having serious relationships, nor for monogamy. It didn't look as if she was going to change for Xander, either, which meant he was in for a one-way ticket to depresso-ville. She needed to have a serious talk with Faith- soon.

Her chance finally came after school. Faith was just coming out of her English classroom, kinda surprising that she actually went, and Buffy practically pounced on her.

"What gives, B?" Faith exclaimed when Buffy latched herself onto Faith's arm.

"Bathroom, now."

Buffy dragged her surprised semi-friend to the bathroom doors, who had no choice but to comply.

Once they had arrived, Buffy detached herself from Faith's arm and immediately crossed her own in front of her chest and pinned Faith with a determined glare.

Faith, who was growing increasingly uncomfortable under the hostile gaze of her attacker, finally questioned, "So did you drag me in here for a reason? Or was that just a way of creating havoc?"

"What do you want with Xander?" Buffy replied, wasting no time with meaningless small talk.

"I dunno what you mean…" Faith said, her smirk declaring otherwise.

"You guys sneak off together every single day. I want to know what it's about, cause it's obvious that you aren't sneaking off for emergency study sessions."

Faith sighed and pinned Buffy with her own glare. "What I do is none of your damn business."

"Xander is one of my best friends and he's my business. Tell me, Faith- when are you planning to sleep with him? You know, tell him that he was nothing but a quick ride the next morning and break his heart."

Faith suddenly grinned.

"Planning to? You think I shoved him into closets for the past few weeks just to make out? We've done things that would make the football players blush, hon."

Buffy blinked in shock. Did they really go that far in a few weeks? Would XANDER really do that? She hoped, for his sake, that Faith was just trying to scare her, cause if not…

"Do you really expect me to believe that Xander would do that?" Buffy asked skeptically.

Faith laughed. "Xander's only male. When I told him the things I could do to him, he practically begged me to screw him. Actually, I think he did once."

No. Xander wouldn't… not with Faith… would he?

"And as for how long I keep him?" Faith continued, "depends on when he gets to be boring. I hate being bored."

That… that… no, there wasn't a word to describe her heartlessness.

"What if I warn him?" Buffy suddenly interjected.

"Would he believe you?"

"I'm his friend, of course he would."

Faith walked towards the bathroom door.

"We'll see."

And she was gone.

----------------------

After Faith left, Buffy quickly stormed out of the bathroom. She knew what she had to do, she only hoped that Faith wouldn't get to Xander first. Who knows what kind of garbage she'd tell the poor boy?

Buffy almost reached the front doors when a voice behind her made her stop in her tracks.

"Buffy!"

She sighed.

"Not now Spike," she said, not turning around.

"I really need to talk to you!"

"I said, not now!"

Suddenly, Spike was standing in front of her, blocking the doorway.

"Just give me a second. That's all."

At any other given time, Buffy would have been all ears, but she had a minor crisis on her hands. She had to get to Xander's.

"Spike, I really can't talk right now. I have to go. Let me through."

Spike suddenly gripped Buffy's shoulders softly, surprising them both.

"Please? If not now, then meet me at the Bronze tonight at 8. I have something important I need to tell you."

Buffy searched his face quickly, noting that he seemed almost desperate.

"Fine. 8. Bronze. Please can I go now?"

Spike, looking tremendously relieved, let go of her shoulders and let her pass.

Once Buffy was out the door, she suddenly realized what Spike just did.

He had asked her out. Spike Giles had asked her out.

The weirdness just kept on rolling…

----------------------

Buffy arrived at Xander's house a few minutes later. She rang the doorbell furiously, finally relaxing when she saw the doorknob twist and open.

"Buffy?" Xander said, looking surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you. Urgently."

"What happened?" Xander replied, sounding concerned. "Did some stupid jock threaten you? Cause if he did…"

"No," Buffy interrupted. "It's not about me. It's about you. And Faith."

Xander's eyes widened.

"Faith? Um, what- what about her?"

"Can I come in?" Buffy suddenly asked. She really didn't want to be doing this on his porch.

"Of – Of course…"

A shell-shocked Xander quickly herded Buffy inside and he prepared himself for the awfulness about to come.

----------------------

"You're wrong."

Buffy sighed. She knew that Xander would have trouble grasping the concept of being used, but she hadn't counted on it taking this long. They'd been arguing for over an hour and hadn't gotten anywhere.

"Look Xander, I know that this is hard for you, but Faith doesn't keep men for long. She even admitted it."

Xander shook his head vehemently. "She said I was different."

"Different than the last 30 guys she's slept with? I don't think so."

"You don't understand- she wouldn't do that. I mean- we have a connection!"

"Not the kind you want, Xand. Look, I'm telling you that this can only lead to heartbreak. You need to break it off."

Xander suddenly grew angry. "You're just jealous. None of us have ever had a real girlfriend or boyfriend and the minute I find someone who cares about me, you try and talk me out of it. Well guess what- I'm happy. I haven't been this happy in years. I need her and she needs me and if you can't accept that then get out of my house."

Buffy looked at him, shocked.

"Well? Haven't you heard what I've said?"

Buffy felt tears coming. "Xand-"

"GOODBYE!"

Buffy took one tearful glance back at her friend and slipped out the front door.

Once outside, Buffy ran all the way home- not stopping once until she reached her room. When she finally reached her bed, she flopped down on it and sobbed.

Now two friends refused to speak to her. She didn't think that had ever happened to her in her life. Why was everyone acting so strangely?

Suddenly, Buffy glanced at the clock.7: 30.

She suddenly jumped straight up.

Crap- she was supposed to be at the Bronze in thirty minutes.

She rushed like mad to splash water on her face and put on decent clothes and makeup. At 7:50 Buffy ran out the door, leaving a scribbled note to her mother.

Maybe she could make one thing go right tonight.

----------------------

A/N: Yes, I know. Evilness is my middle name. But you wanna know what happens next, right? So review, damn you! Hehehe- that kinda rhymed!


	15. She Walks in Beauty

Chapter 15

Buffy hadn't recalled the Bronze being this far away before. Sunnydale wasn't exactly the biggest point on the map, but it nevertheless provided some distance issues, especially when those distance issues happened when time issues were in progress.

At times like these Buffy wished that she had some sort of superhuman speed or at least a car… or something! But now as she watched the time on her watch tick by, she was forced to face reality.

Damn, was it really 8:08? She was supposed to have been there 8 minutes ago! She just wished that Spike wasn't going to get discouraged and think she stood him up or anything like that. Buffy realized that she was being ridiculous; after all it was only a few minutes! But what if he decided that meeting her was a mistake in those few minutes? Or what if he met someone else?

The doubts and fears in her mind kept on rolling just as she rounded the corner where the Bronze stood. She quickly entered the club and scanned the crowd, panting heavily from sprinting all the way there.

Buffy finally found what she was looking for- a flash of bleached hair. She could make out Spike's form sitting in a somewhat secluded corner, and when he turned she could see his profile.

Suddenly, Buffy was nervous. This could be her first actual date with a real, live boy! How was she supposed to act? What was she supposed to SAY!? Why couldn't Willow be there, why?

Buffy observed Spike for a second and saw how he looked at the clock in the corner almost constantly. It wasn't right to keep him waiting while she sorted out her dilemmas, so Buffy decided to do the brave thing and walk towards him.

Each step took her closer to where Spike sat, until her feet rested a foot from where Spike sat.

"Um, hi."

Spike's head lashed around towards her and a brilliant smile suddenly graced his features.

"I thought I would go mad waiting here for you… Why don't you take a seat."

Buffy did so gladly. She didn't think that she would have been able to stand a moment longer on her shaky legs.

"So, Spike. Why am I here?"

Surprisingly, Spike seemed uneasy. He stumbled around his words for a bit before forming coherent sentences.

"Well, pet, I uh…"

"Call me Buffy."

Spike smiled again before continuing.

"Alright. Buffy, I have to tell you something very important. Now, don't laugh or run away or anything like that before I finish, and then you're free to do whatever."

Buffy nodded, not even attempting to speak.

"Ever since I met you, I've been acting like an ass towards you and I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have and it probably wasn't the best way to show how I… feel about you."

Buffy took a deep breath and quickly asked, "How do you feel about me, Spike?"

"I, uh…" Spike once again stammered for words. "I don't hate you, if that's what you're asking, quite far from it in fact. You see, I- I- oh bugger it."

Spike took another deep breath before speaking again-

_"She walks in beauty, like the night__  
Of cloudless climes and starry skies;  
__And all that's best of dark and bright__  
Meet in her aspect and her eyes:__  
Thus mellow'd to that tender light__  
Which heaven to gaudy day denies.__  
One shade the more,   
one ray the less,__  
Had half impair'd the nameless grace__  
Which waves in every raven tress,__  
Or softly lightens o'er her face;__  
Where thoughts serenely sweet express__  
How pure, how dear their dwelling-place.__  
And on that cheek, and o'er that brow,__So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,__  
The smiles that win, the tints that glow,__But tell of days in goodness spent,__A mind at peace with all below,__  
A heart whose love is innocent!"_  
  
After Spike finished with the poem, he looked at Buffy timidly, afraid of her reaction.   
  
"Spike, I…" Buffy started. "That was beautiful! You didn't write that, did you?"   
  
Spike looked surprised for a second, but answered anyway.   
  
"Of course not, pet. It was by George Gordon and Lord Byron. Believe me, if I had recited a poem that I wrote, you would've been halfway home by the second line. My poems, as someone once said, are 'bloody awful'."   
  
Buffy doubted that. Still, she wouldn't press him. After all, he'd just poured out his heart to her in an unexpected form which had left her almost speechless.   
  
After a minute, Buffy still hadn't said anything to Spike and he was starting to get discouraged.   
  
"Look pet," he said a bit dejectedly. "I understand if you don't feel the same way and I'll leave you alone from now on, I promise."   
  
Just as he was getting up to leave, Buffy grabbed his hand. Spike looked down at their hands and then at Buffy in mild shock.   
  
"Spike, don't go. Sit back down- I need to talk to you."   
  
Spike wasn't sure if he would like what Buffy was going to say, but complied with her wishes.  
  
"Spike, I can't deny that I'm attracted to you also, but we have to look at the reality of things. You obviously are at a different level in social circles, and I'm not sure if many people could accept us as a couple- or as friends even. I won't lie and say that the prospect of us being together isn't thrilling, but can we deal with the gossip?"   
  
To Buffy's complete surprise, Spike started grinning slyly.   
  
"Who says we have to tell anyone?" 

Buffy was stunned. She hadn't thought of that possibility. But could she really keep this to herself? Someone was bound to find out sooner or later and her friends wouldn't be happy if they didn't hear it from Buffy herself, but the idea was… kind of appealing.

Still, it wouldn't work. It'd probably lead to more trouble than she was in right now and she wasn't sure if she could deal with it.

"Spike, I don't think…"

"Let me leave you with something to think about then," Spike interrupted and before she knew what was happening his lips were on hers in a gentle kiss.

Their lips caressed each other's softly and ardently, but before anyone could deepen the kiss, Spike pulled away- much to Buffy's disappointment.

The tentative kiss stopped almost as quickly as it started, but to both Buffy and Spike it seemed as if it had lasted all night.

"Good night," Spike whispered, and then he was gone.

Buffy sat for a few minutes, bewildered, before taking a deep breath and standing up.

Buffy had kissed a limited number of guys before, but it wasn't like that. The other guys hadn't induced this almost dizzy haze that set upon her almost the instant Spike's lips had touched hers. They also weren't nearly as good at it as Spike was.

Well that certainly complicates things, Buffy thought.

Figured that her best friends were mad at her when she needed them the most.

But wait… there was one person who wasn't mad at Buffy- the one person who could help her and possibly bring this whole mess to an end.

Tara.

---------------------------------

A/N: Alright, I gave in and allowed some smoochies. You'll just have to review and find out what Buffy decides during the next update!


	16. The McClay Family Circus

Chapter 16

Tara's house, fortunately enough for Buffy, was a quick walk from the Bronze. It left her with little time to think about anything else but getting to Tara's, fortunately enough. In fact, when Tara's house came into view, Buffy took fast strides towards the front door, almost running in her eagerness to arrive there.

She rang the doorbell and waited. Soon after, a balding man with a beer belly opened the door and glared at Buffy.

"Whaddya want?" he asked callously.

Was this was Tara's father? God, she hoped not. If it was, then it explained why Tara never invited anyone over to her house. Buffy only knew the way because Xander had dropped Tara off to the house one night while Buffy was in the car. In fact, Tara didn't talk about her home life at all. From the looks of this man, Buffy didn't blame her.

"Hello. Is Tara in?" Buffy questioned, overly cheerful.

The man put on an almost-sneer and said, "Well, isn't she the popular little missy tonight. You're lucky- she's finished her chores."

He put an emphasis on chores that made it seem as if these chores were more of servant-work. Still, he stepped aside and let Buffy in. He made no motion to direct her to where Tara was, though, and so Buffy decided to check upstairs.

She traveled down the dank hallway and saw a door with light flooding from under it. Assuming this was Tara's room, Buffy knocked on the door. A quiet voice answered-

"Come in."

Buffy pushed open the door and saw Tara sitting on a bed in quite possibly one of the smallest bedrooms she'd ever seen. Buffy strongly doubted that its intended use was for human occupation, but rather a place for clothing to be stored. Buffy forced herself to stop gaping and turn her attention back to Tara.

"Um, hi," Buffy said tentatively.

"Hi," said Tara.

"Was that man downstairs your father?" Buffy couldn't help but ask.

"Worst excuse for one."

Buffy winced and Tara looked disdainful for a moment, but it was gone as quickly and it came.

"So um, why are you here?" Tara inquired, curious.

"I wanted to talk to you, but my problems can be put on hold for a sec. God Tara, does he hit you?"

Tara looked horrified and quickly said, "Of course not. He threatens to, though. If I don't pick something up off the floor or the living room's not clean enough, that is. Not for any old reason."

"Sounds like any old reason to me."

Tara looked down at the dirty carpet and quietly said, "I really don't want to talk about it right now, Buffy."

Buffy's expression softened.

"Okay, for now you're off the hook, but there's no guarantee about later."

Tara raised her head up and smiled at Buffy gratefully.

"So why are you here?" Tara asked. "Not that I'm not glad to see you, I w-was just wondering because-"

"It's alright," Buffy quickly said, not wanting to perplex her friend any more. "Um, the reason I'm here? It's a long story…"

"Spill."

Buffy looked surprised for a moment at Tara's command but quickly recovered and started her tale.

"Well, it started like this…"

---------------------------------------

"He actually did that!?" Tara exclaimed after hearing about Spike's poetry reading.

"Yeah…" replied Buffy.

"I think it's sweet and all but, uh- isn't that just a tad bit corny?"

Buffy thought this over for a bit.

"Well it wasn't at the time, but now that I think of it…"

Tara laughed a bit before answering, "Imagine that... Spike the all-leather punk recited poetry to you in the middle of the Bronze!"

Buffy shrugged, turning her head so Tara wouldn't see the beginnings of barely-contained laughter.

After their giggle fit died down, Buffy turned serious again.

"So what should I do?"

"Well I can't really tell you what to do," Tara said. "But I can tell you what I would do in the same situation."

"Alright," Buffy agreed.

"I think I'd get to know him. You know, talk to him alone, figure out what he's really like out of school and all. Then decide."

Buffy looked reassured and thanked Tara profusely. Even though it wasn't the most creative solution, it definitely made sense, and that was all that mattered to Buffy.

The pair started to talk about other matters, such as classes and such until Tara looked at the time and got a bit wide-eyed.

"Hey, Buffy? I'd love to talk more but my dad won't like it if you stay too long."

Buffy understood and immediately got up to go. One thing was for sure, Tara was definitely in need of help.

The two said their goodbyes and Buffy walked out of the room and down the stairs, careful not to disturb the sleeping figure in the easy chair in the living room.

Buffy arrived back at her house at 12. Fortunately, her mother was on a business trip- something about fertility dolls. She was about to go upstairs to change when she heard a knock on the door.

Midnight visitors weren't all that common for her, so Buffy looked through the window in the door, almost falling backwards when she realized who it was. She opened the door.

Buffy crossed her arms and stared at the person for a minute.

"C-can I come in?" they said tentatively.

Buffy nodded once and stepped aside, allowing her friend to enter the house. She closed the door and faced Willow, ready for what was about to come her way.


End file.
